The Perfect Lover
by ScottSaidWhat
Summary: Jason and Percy tries out all the girls... and realizes that the perfect girl was there all along. Not a yaoi, sorry!


**Hello guys! I am back to tell you another story! Lemons for each chap I think... but there will be lots of 'em. ENJOY! **

**~Author :]**

* * *

Jason sat down on his bed. He's just finished cleaning his room, all the sweat in his body made him feel like having a bath. He stood up and took off his shirt. While he was searching for things to remove from his pocket his coin fell of his pocket and rolled towards the door.

Exactly at the same time he was picking it up, Piper burst through the door and yelled "Jason I got your-" Jason stood up holding his coin. Piper looked at his 6 pack abs which sent shivers down her spine. "I- I am so sorry! I didn't know!" She explained.

"No, no! It's okay it's just that it's so hot!" Jason reason out, cornering her. Piper looked at his deep blue eyes as if being hypnotized, Jason looked at her luscious lips and leaned forward to kiss her and Piper as well.

Jason placed his hands around Piper's waist and let it explore around her curves while Piper wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. She moaned when Jason kissed her neck hard which left a mark. He smiled to this and carried her to the bed, as he lay her down he ripped her shirt off leaving her in a pink bra making Piper blush.

Jason kissed her chest all the way down to her stomach causing Piper to moan while biting her lips. Piper took a fist of Jason's hair when Jason removed her bra and played with her breasts, licking, sucking and biting it.

Piper sat down and smiled "My turn." she said while massaging his shaft then unbuckled his pants. Jason helped her out and soon Piper was sucking on his length, her head bobbing up and down his cock.

"P-piper! Have you done this b-be-bef-fffore?" Jason stammered

"No, just doing my best for you." Piper answered sexily, causing Jason to suddenly cum all over her

"Mmmm... you taste so good." Piper remarked

Jason leaned closer and gave her a passionate kiss while he slowly pushed her to the bed. He yanked Piper's jeans off and saw that she had already wet herself, he snickered but Piper wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down making him fall to her side.

"Get on with it, Electric boy." Piper whispered in his ear

"Yes Beauty Queen." Jason said huskily

Jason sat up and removed Piper's underwear and ran a finger down her clit making Piper yelp a bit. Jason leaned down and licked her while Piper grabbed the sheets. He kept going and soon replaced it with his manhood.

"J-jaaa-jaaaason! I am g-ggggg-ggooooonna c-ccc-ome!" Piper warned

"Cum at me girl!" Jason dared her

As soon as Piper came Jason licked it off and resumed. After a few hours Jason and Piper agreed to stop. They cleaned themselves and Piper headed for the door.

"Some other time again maybe?" Piper asked

"Anytime Beauty Queen." Jason reassured her

"Oh and by the way Percy asked me to give you this bag of chips. He told me this was rare and so you wanted one badly." Piper said tossing it over to Jason

"Yep. Tell him thanks." Jason said

Jason walked towards her and gave her a kiss. When he pulled away she sad he did. But she knew if they kissed to long she'd and up in bed again. She's already tired and she felt like sleeping. She smiled and hugged him.

She thought of actually sleeping, she headed to her cabin but as she stepped in she remembered the deal. She was to go back to Percy and tell him if it was the one Jason wanted.

Piper headed for Percy's cabin. She knocked. No answer. She waited patiently, but when she couldn't hold it much longer she was getting sleepy waiting for him to open the door. So she barged in yelling "Hey Percy! I gave-" she was cut short by what she saw. She saw Annabeth and Percy stripped naked on the bed kissing. Maybe they just started Piper analyzed. Annabeth and Percy looked at her, both of their eyes wide open.

She closed her eyes and looked away saying in a loud and clear voice "I really have to stop barging in!"


End file.
